


Angel’s Eyes

by strawberrynn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrynn/pseuds/strawberrynn
Summary: In which Soonyoung tries befriending Lee Jihoon, one of his father's patients.





	Angel’s Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so.. I.. uhh.. enjoy

 

_This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing_

_I closed my eyes again in case it would be a dream_

_You were standing in front of my desperate self and praying_

_Just once, I want to walk side by side with you..”_

_“As your guardian angel, I will block out that strong wind_

_Even if everyone turns their back against you_

_On hard days, I will wipe away your tears_

_If only I can be that kind of person_

_Wherever we go, it’ll be heaven..”_

 

 

\---

 

 

Jihoon woke up from the chirping of birds by his window. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was another beautiful day for him and his lover. He stood up and went in front of his full-length mirror. He smiled, eyes sparkling and said, “Good Morning, Soonyoung. Thank you for another beautiful day.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_A few years ago_

 

 

It was the year Jihoon would never forget, the year he met Soonyoung; or rather the year “Soonyoung tried befriending Jihoon.” That was what Soonyoung said. It was a bumpy ride for both of them but they surpassed it together, even with flying colors.

 

Jihoon lived half of his life in a hospital.  He was sick and his family was living in Busan at that time.  He had no friends and he seldom talks to anyone in the hospital. Jihoon isn’t the type who mingles with other patients in the hospital. He was a cold and emotionless to people around him.  He was the person who’d prefer staying in his room all day long rather than talking and mingling with others.People tried making conversation with him, but they would always fail. It’s not that he can’t speak, he just doesn’t feel like talking to them or they’re just really boring.

 

 

Jihoon loves Music, a lot. Music is his paradise, he finds peace in it. No matter where he is, give him any instruments and in no time, he’ll be in his own little world. Most of the time, people would see him sitting on a corner or by the stairs, humming to his self. He loves Music, that’s for sure but his love for the piano is way, way greater than anything in this world. It’s his first love. It’s what makes him sane. He loves everything about it; the ivory keys, the smoothness of its body and the sounds it makes. Oh, the sound it makes, he loves the fact that when his fingers lay on the keys, it creates beautiful melodies.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_January 6, 2014_

 

How can Jihoon forget that day?  It was the day he met Soonyoung, the son of the ophthalmologist taking care of him. He was having his daily check-up when the said boy suddenly burst inside the room panting and sweating. For a moment, Jihoon thinks the boy was crazy. He looked at him and scanned the boy standing in front of him. He was around 177 cm, brown hair and chubby cheeks, The boy looked at him and smiled showing his teeth, (which he finds cute) and his eyes disappearing and turning into the likes of a 10:10 clock. The boy brisk-walked towards him not minding his father's complains and held both of his shoulders. Jihoon would be lying if he said he didn’t felt electricity throughout his body from the touch but it surely did and he wouldn’t deny it.

 

“Are you Lee Jihoon?” the boy asked shrugging him. He nods reluctantly, confused at what was happening. “Hi, I’m Kwon Soonyoung but you can just call me Soonyoung or Soonie,  okay?” Soonyoung beamed and held out his hand.  Jihoon looked at him blankly, before taking Soonyoung’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” Soonyoung said and left, leaving him and the doctor dumbfounded.

 

 At that time Jihoon swore to himself never to associate with someone with the name Kwon Soonyoung.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

_February 2015_

 

 

After the fateful day of meeting Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoon’s life in the hospital became a mess. For the past 2 months, Soonyoung has been harassing his peace every day, each and every day, from morning to night. Soonyoung would visit him and accompany him in his room and even though Jihoon gave him the cold shoulders every time he was there, Soonyoung’s smile never disappeared on his face.

 

Jihoon hated it. He hated Soonyoung. He hated his happy-go-lucky attitude. He hated the way his eyes disappear when he smiles. He hated his laugh. He hated everything about him.

 

When Jihoon had enough of Soonyoung’s little adventure, he remembered glaring at him and shouting “Fuck off!” and “Get out!” And for the first time that day, Soonyoung’s smile was gone on his face. It was the reaction Jihoon expected but he never expected what happened next. Soonyoung looked at him straight in the eyes, tears threatening to fall from his eyes and smiled before uttering a shaky “Sorry” and left.

 

Needless to say, the expression Soonyoung showed him made him feel bad, for a very long time and he regretted it.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_November 22, 2015_

 

 

It was Jihoon’s birthday but he couldn’t care less. Ever since he went to Seoul he never celebrated his birthday. He never thought of eating outside or buying a gift for his self.  It was a waste of time and money for him.

 

It was like any other day, him walking around the hospital. Jihoon sat on the bench outside the hospital, thinking. After what happened to him and Soonyoung, he couldn’t get the boy out of his mind. The way Soonyoung looked at him with tears in his eyes and the way he apologized. After that incident, Soonyoung stopped visiting him. It was a relief but somehow, he felt something was missing but he couldn’t determine what or who the reason why.

 

Jihoon sighed, standing up and began to walk back to the hospital when he felt someone tugging him from behind. He looked behind him and saw a little boy holding a flower, he lowered his body to match the boy’s height. “H-hyung. S-someone w-want me t-to give this t-to you.” The little boy stuttered and shoved the flower near his face. Jihoon looked at the boy confused but still took the flower from him not noticing the smile forming on his face, but the little boy did. He smiled to Jihoon before running back to his mother and bidding him goodbye.

 

Jihoon walked back to the hospital but would stop every now and then because of random strangers giving him flowers. Jihoon tried asking who the flowers were from but they would always answer him with a smile and ran off.

 

He stood inside the elevator holding the flowers he got earlier. He didn’t notice it before but the flowers he received was one of his favorite flowers. He remembered he usually goes to the greenhouse located behind the hospital and stays there for the whole afternoon, enjoying the peace and the flowers around him. Who could possibly give me this? he thought before hearing the beeping sound of the elevator, indicating he reached his floor.

 

Jihoon walked out from the elevator and almost immediately, the staffs and nurses smile at him and greeted him “Happy Birthday.” He didn’t know how to react. He never told anyone his birthday except his doctor and he told him beforehand not to tell anyone about it. Of course, his doctor insisted of celebrating, just the two of them but Jihoon kindly rejected his offer. He thanked them before walking towards his room.

 

Jihoon was about to open the door to his room when a girl called out his name. He looked at the girl sitting on a wheelchair holding the same flower he received earlier. The girl motioned him to come closer and so he did. When he got closer, he noticed something wrong with the girl’s eyes. She was blind and although she was, the girl kept her smile on her face, reminding him of someone whose smile never disappears on his face. Jihoon knelt in front of the girl and told her he was in front of her. “Jihoon, someone asked me to give this to you. Happy Birthday! May you have more birthdays to come.” The girl said before peeking him on his cheeks. Jihoon blushed and smiled at the girl before thanking her.

 

Again, he asked the girl who gave him the flowers but the girl answered her with a smile just like the others. After a while, the girl asked him to walk her to her room which was on the other side of the building. Feeling happy, Jihoon agreed to walk her back. The girl would occasionally ask him questions and he would give her short answers.

 

The two of them were quiet when the girl suddenly chuckled. Curious, Jihoon asked her why she laughed. “You know, I’ve heard you suddenly changed.” The girl said making him confused. He stopped from their tracks and asked, “What are you talking about?” The girl looked up at him and smiled though she doesn’t see him. “They said you used to be a cold person but you started changing little by little.” She said.

 

He didn’t notice it before but he did change. He would smile from time to time and would sometimes converse with other patients. He changed and he knows the reason. “And you know why?” Jihoon’s train of thought was cut when the girl suddenly spoke again. “Why?” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

“I think we’re here now, right?” she said and looked up at him again. He looked in front of him and the girl was right, they were in front of her room. Jihoon knocked on the door and waited for the girl’s parents to open the door. “Thank you, Jihoon! Let’s meet again soon. And by the way, I’m Jihye.” She said before her mother pushed her wheelchair inside her room.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon stood there outside her room frozen. He knew Soonyoung was the reason he changed but he never really admitted it to himself. He hated him but a part of him was thankful to Soonyoung. If it wasn’t for his constant visits and persistently talking to him, he’d never change.  Jihoon walked back to his room quietly, head bowed and eyes on the floors.

 

 

When he arrived in front of his room, he was greeted by a certain boy holding a cake and a bouquet of flowers. A boy he never thought he would see again. Jihoon stood in front of his room still analyzing what he was seeing; Soonyoung was smiling at him, holding a birthday cake and a bouquet of flowers, his favorite flower. “Happy Birthday! Sorry if I only got you this.” The latter said, walking towards him. He motioned the frozen Jihoon to blow the candles and Jihoon did as he was told. Soonyoung laughed when Jihoon made a weak blow. (The laugh that Jihoon didn’t know he misses)

 

Soonyoung’s laugh was one of the most beautiful things he has heard in his life. It was like music to his ears, a sweet melody that’s slowly making him addicted. Jihoon looks at him in realization.

 

“Come on. Let’s eat the cake. It such a waste if we just stand here and look at it.” Soonyoung said as he drags Jihoon towards his bed. Sitting him there and placing the cake on the table. The next few hours were spent with Soonyoung talking nonstop and Jihoon just listening to him. He would often smile at Soonyoung’s stories and the latter would smile at him and tease him.

 

As night came, Soonyoung unexpectedly fell asleep on the sofa inside his room. It was Jihoon’s first ever celebration in Seoul and he was glad Soonyoung made it possible even though he hated the idea of celebrating. He looked at the sleeping figure on the sofa and smiled to himself. “Thank you, Soonyoung.” He said before drifting to sleep.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

After Soonyoung’s surprise birthday celebration for him, the two have been inseparable.Soonyoung would always visit him just like before and brings him his favorite food. Jihoon didn’t know how Soonyoung knew all his favorite food but he put the question aside. He loves it when Soonyoung visits him, he loves it when he tells him corny jokes and laughs at his own corniness. Sometimes, they would go to the Green House and just stay there and sing. Jihoon found out he and Soonyoung had a lot in common. Soonyoung loves singing and dancing and most of the time they’re together, Jihoon would hum a melody and Soonyoung would sing with words he randomly thinks during that moment. (Like Jihoon’s awkward smile, earning him a playful punch on the shoulder)

 

Around the hospital, they were the perfect combination. The people around them envies Soonyoung. Jihoon who was known for being the cold and emotionless guy was his friend and he would always show his emotions to him. They would often see Jihoon laughing and smiling when he’s with Soonyoung.

 

 It’s a miracle they said.

 

\---

 

 

 

The days went by fast and it was another year for both Jihoon and Soonyoung. Though things were going well with them, Jihoon’s health wasn’t. His vision was becoming worst and he knew why. It was the main the reason why he went to Seoul. Every week, he’d go to his ophthalmologist with Soonyoung accompanying him. Soonyoung was always with him, he never left Jihoon and he was happy he did. He was in love with him and he knew it but he never dared confess to the said boy. He was afraid, he was afraid of rejection and he was afraid that their friendship might come to waste if he did. He knew Soonyoung doesn’t have the same feelings for him and he didn’t want to scare him if he tells him he’s in love with him.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_February 2016_

 

 

Jihoon sat on the bench at the hospital’s park as he watches the people around him. There were children giving flowers to their parents and there was also a patient with his lover laughing and all lovey-dovey. It was Valentine’s Day and just like before, he didn’t give a damn. Last year, he spent Valentine’s Day alone in his room just like the years before that. He was used to it already but this year was different.

 

He may not want to admit it but a little part of him wanted to see Soonyoung. He wanted to be with him on Valentine’s Day. Unfortunately for Jihoon, the latter went on a school trip for 2 nights and 3 days.  Hence, the result was him sitting on the bench all alone.

 

He stood up and sighed. He was getting sick of the couple in front of him. Jihoon walked back to the hospital when he felt someone holding his right hand. He looked at the person holding his hand and said. “What is it, little boy?” The little boy just smiled at him and gave him a rose with a rolled paper tied on its stem. Jihoon took the rose and patted the boy’s head before thanking him. The boy smiled and ran back to his parents.

 

Jihoon felt this was all a déjà vu but shrugged the idea away. He took the paper from the rose and read what’s on it.

 

 “Pure, like the innocence of a child who doesn’t know better. Born in this beautiful moment”

 

Was on the paper and Jihoon can’t help but wonder who sent him the rose. It was beautifully written and the words were simply too beautiful to his liking. He was about to ask the boy before when another kid came to him with the same rose on his hands. He took it from the kid and thanked him.

 

 “Eyes, closing and opening again, afraid this is only a dream. Not wanting to let go, I stand before you honestly, wishing for your attention”

 

It said and Jihoon just stood there examining the park, hoping to see the person who did this.  As soon as Jihoon entered the hospital, there were kids standing in one line with roses. Stunned, he stood there and thought why it was happening to him and who the culprit behind it. (A little part of him knew who it was but he knew it was impossible) He took the roses from the kids not forgetting to thank them every now and then. When he got all the roses from the kids, he bowed and thanked them one last time before heading to the elevator.

 

He stood inside the elevator looking at the roses. He was puzzled, questions were pouring out from his brain and it’s giving him a headache. The elevator opened, Jihoon immediately walking towards his room when he saw a familiar figure in front of his room waiting for him.

 

“Jihye” he uttered as soon as he reached her. The blind girl smiled and waved at him. “Here, Jihoon. Happy Valentine’s Day!” she said and gave the rose to him. Jihoon took it and thought that indeed this happened before. “Come on. Let’s go to my room.” She said and he started pushing her wheelchair.

 

“I’m so happy for you.” She said suddenly. “Someone’s doing all this just for you. You must be really happy,” Jihoon stopped and looked at her and asked. “Jihye, do you know who made all this?” Jihye smiled and nodded. “Really? Who?” Jihye looked up at him and giggle. “I don’t know his face but I know his voice.” She answered.

 

Jihoon stayed quiet and walked her to her room. Once they reached her room, Jihye asked him to read out loud the papers attached to the roses. He took the papers from each of the roses and laid it on the table.

 

  _“I only want to be with you, our footsteps in_ harmony, _just once is enough”_

_“To me, you’re more illuminating than an angel. If anyone wills any ill towards you, I won’t let it happen”_

_“Nervous as if I’m stepping into Eden for the first time”_

_“I want to look at you every day, think of you every day”_

_“Blocking the gusts for you, I am your guardian”_

_“You’ll always have me even if the whole world turns cold”_

_“Anytime you are hurt or sad, I will wipe away those tears”_

_“As long as you’re with me, no matter where, Heaven is anytime, anywhere”_

 

As Jihoon reads the sentences one by one, the first thing that came to his mind was Soonyoung. The way the sentences were really cheesy and sweet at the same time reminded him of the said guy. Soonyoung was corny and cheesy yet sweet and it was the reason he fell for him. He didn’t know why but he felt really happy and loved because of the person who did this. Jihye heard snifflings sound and asked if he was crying. He didn’t know he was already crying. Jihoon lied to her, thankful that Jihye can’t see him. He doesn’t want anyone to see him crying. He wiped the tears on his face and fixed himself. Jihye was sitting in her wheelchair smiling at him.

 

“1..2..3” as Jihye counted, music started playing inside her room. Jihoon listened to it. It was just instruments playing but it was beautiful. He closes his eyes and continued listening to it. Once his eyes are closed, the first thing he sees is Soonyoung’s face, smiling at him. He smiled and swayed his body slowly side by side.

 

Jihoon opened his eyes when he suddenly heard someone singing along with the music. He knew this voice, the voice he had always loved to hear. Slowly, he turned around and saw Soonyoung singing, holding the same rose he got earlier. He walks towards Jihoon and gives him the rose.

 

Jihoon listened to everywords Soonyoung was singing. It was the exact words he had read earlier. He glanced at the latter before removing the paper from the rose. From all the paper he got it was the biggest one. Jihoon opened the paper and as soon as he read what’s on it, he started crying all over again.

 

 

  _**“ I love you ”**_

 

 

Soonyoung was startled, he immediately stopped singing as soon as he saw Jihoon sobbing. He knelt in front of him, “Hey, Jihoonie, are you alright?” he asked, hugging him as he tries to comfort him. “I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have made t-this.” Soonyoung stuttered as he starts panicking.

 

Jihoon was still crying on Soonyoung’s shoulder. The person he loves feels the same way. He couldn’t explain why he was crying. He was happy indeed but it was all too sudden for him. He’d always thought Soonyoung was just being kind and sympathetic and he was just being a really good and sweet friend to him. He never expected in a million years Soonyoung would feel the same to him or even confess to him.

 

Jihye who was listening silently at them suddenly spoke up. “Soonyoung, even though Jihoon can’t tell you what he really feels right now, I know deep inside that he’s happy. He had always been ever since you and he became friends, I can feel it. Though I couldn’t see you right now, I can feel the love you guys both have for each other.” She said. Soonyoung smiled and thanked her for comforting the two of them.

 

He waited for Jihoon to calm down and help him do so by humming the song he sung earlier. “I.. We should get going now, I guess. Thank you, Jihye for all the help you gave me.” Soonyoung said when he felt Jihoon finally calming down. He held Jihoon’s hand and carried the roses he gave him. He bid one final farewell to Jihye before closing the door to her room.

 

“I.. I don’t know what to say.” Jihoon suddenly spoke as they’re walking back to his room. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer me. If you don’t feel the same-“ Jihoon stopped walking and looked at Soonyoung before saying “NO” a little bit too loud. Soonyoung looked at him about to say something when Jihoon cut him off. “I-I like y-you too.” He confessed and turned his back to Soonyoung. Jihoon hated the fact that he stuttered. He was blushing really hard and he didn’t want Soonyoung to see him as red as a tomato.

 

He heard the latter chuckling before tightening his grip on him. Jihoon looked at their clasped hands together before looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiled at him before surprising him with a kiss on his cheeks and uttering, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_A few months later_

 

 

Jihoon woke up and the first thing he saw was pitch black. “Soonyoung might have switched the lights off again,” he thought before shrugging the sleeping boy beside him. “Soonyoungie” he said. Soonyoung answered him with a “hm” before hugging him. Jihoon got frustrated; he hated being in the dark. It scared him to death. “BABE!” he shouts, finally waking the latter. “What?” Soonyoung asked groggily, still sleepy. “Please turn on the lights. You know I hate it.” Jihoon stated. As soon as he spoke the first sentence, he felt Soonyoung’s grip on his waist tightened and soon after a crying sound was heard.

 

“Babe?” Jihoon turned around so that he was facing his lover. He can’t see him but as soon as he turned around, he kissed him on the lips. “W-What’s wrong?” he asked but Soonyoung continued crying. He didn’t know why Soonyoung was crying as well on what to do. He hugged him, rocking their body back and forth.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Soonyoung kept on saying. Jihoon stayed quiet the whole time. He was afraid to ask why he was apologizing. He thought maybe Soonyoung did something wrong that might get him angry, hence he was suddenly apologizing. “They’re on” he heard Soonyoung said, almost a whisper. He asked what he said and Soonyoung repeated it. Jihoon heard it, confused, he asked what his lover was talking about.

 

As soon as he heard Soonyoung’s answer, he regretted asking him in the first place. And he too started crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“The lights are on”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

A month has passed since Jihoon woke up blind. The weekly medication wasn’t able to prevent him from becoming blind but nevertheless, he was happy just like Jihye. Even though he can’t see anymore and he can’t see his lover’s smile and beautiful face again, he was happy. Soonyoung never left him. He was always there, just like before.

 

Soonyoung never let Jihoon get away from his sight. Though Jihoon stayed most of his time inside his room, his eyes never left him. He loves Jihoon with all his heart and he’s willing to do everything for him. No matter what the circumstances were.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

It was on a Sunday morning when the two decided to go out. They got their permission from Soonyoung’s father, as well as the hospital the day before. They decided they needed to go out, get some fresh air and have some quality time together even though they were together almost every day.

 

Soonyoung had already planned what to do the day before. They went to a small restaurant selling Jihoon’s favorite food. They also went to the park and sat there, talking to each other. They stayed there until afternoon, forgetting all their worries. Once in awhile Soonyoung would find Jihoon rubbing his eyes as if checking if he can still see.

 

It hurts, seeing his lover trying and wanting to see again. He hated how he can’t do anything about it. He wants Jihoon to be happy, much happier than the way he is now. On the other side, he was happy he was able to be with him all the time. He didn’t know what to do if Jihoon leaves him. He considered his self lucky, the first time he saw Jihoon inside the Green House, humming as he looks at the blossoming flowers, he knew he’d fell for the guy. And when he found out he was his father’s patient, he took it as a way to get closer to Jihoon.

 

It wasn’t easy at first as Jihoon was known to be cold. And sure he was, Jihoon treated him like he was a nuisance but it didn’t stop him from trying nor giving up. He remembered the day he told him to stay away from him, it hurts but he endured it. The day he surprised Jihoon on his birthday and the day he confessed to him was his favorite.

 

He remembered waking up really early to prepare the event for him. He bought flowers near their house and asked people from the hospital to help him. He will never forget the way Jihoon said he likes him too and the blushed he had on his face that day. He was lucky for sure, the person he loves, loves him too.

 

Jihoon suddenly stood up, breaking Soonyoung’s train of thoughts. “Babe?” he stood up and held Jihoon’s shoulders. “Let’s g,o” he said and started walking off. Soonyoung holds Jihoon’s hand as they walked through an intersection. They were in the middle of the road when Jihoon suddenly stopped walking. Soonyoung stood in front of him. “What is it?” he asked. Jihoon smiled and said. “Nothing. I love you, Soonyoung.”  a blush appearing on his face. Soonyoung smiled in return. “I love you too. Come on.” They were about to walk again when he heard a loud honk on their right.

 

Soonyoung looks at the road and saw a car driving off towards his lover at a fast speed. His eyes widened, scared of what was about to happen. His mind took control of his body. He pushed Jihoon off the road and made himself a human shield as the car hits him. He flew on the other side of the road and fell on the ground with a loud thud, blood flowing out from his head. Jihoon stumbled on the ground when he heard a loud crashing sound and people screaming soon after.

 

He sat there on the ground, shouting for his lover but he never came. He was about to stand up when he felt someone holding his shoulders. “Soonyoung?” he asked. “Are you okay young man?” the man asked him. He nodded. “Where’s Soonyoung?” he asked. “Soonyoung? Are you referring to the guy wearing a black t-shirt?” the man asked. Jihoon didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t know what Soonyoung was wearing. “I-I’m blind” he stated. He heard the man gasped before talking to him again. “Is the man that saved you named Soonyoung?” the man asked and Jihoon swore he heard an ambulance’s siren heading towards them.

 

“JIHOON!” Dr. Kwon shouted as soon as he arrived at the scene. “Dr. Kwon! W-where’s Soonyoung? What’s happening?” He asked as he heard the familiar voice. Dr. Kwon took Jihoon inside the ambulance avoiding his questions and went back to the hospital without telling him where his lover was.

 

“Stay here, Jihoon.  I’ll talk to you later.” Dr. Kwon said as he sat Jihoon on his bed. He nodded and lay on his bed. As soon as he heard the door close, he sat up. He wants to hear his lover’s voice. He wants to feel his embrace. He was confused; he tried remembering what happened earlier. They were walking when he heard a car’s honk beside him and the next thing he knew he was pushed to the ground. “Soonyoung” he called out his lover’s name when the possibility of him being hit by a car came to his mind.

 

He started crying. He was afraid that what he thought really did happen. He laid in his bed again and hugged one of his pillow. He was crying nonstop and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep

 

 

 

Jihoon woke up inside a room with no furnitures whatsoever. He looked around him and saw nothing but a big white wall. He figured out it was a dream since he can see, “Jihoon” he heard someone calling out his name. “W-who are you?” he asked and turned around but fail to see anyone.

 

“It’s me, Soonyoung” the voice said and as soon as Jihoon turn the other way, Soonyoung was standing in front of him smiling. Jihoon cannot believe what he was seeing. Soonyoung smiled at him, the smile Jihoon loves the most in this world. “I’ll miss you my angel.” He said. “W-What? You’re not going anywhere right?” Jihoon was hoping Soonyoung would say no or he was just joking. Soonyoung smiled disappeared from his face. “I’m sorry. I can’t protect you anymore.” He said. Jihoon tried holding his hand but he felt Soonyoung slowly disappearing “Soonyoung? No! No! You can’t leave me!” he started screaming. “I’m sorry, Jihoonie. I love you” Soonyoung said before completely disappearing.

 

 

Jihoon woke up with sweat all over his body. The dream felt too real and he was shaking. He sat up and started breathing slowly. His heart was beating fast. He yelped when he heard someone knocking. “Come i,n” he said, trying to compose his self. He knew who it was. “Dr. Kwon? W-where’s Soonyoung?” he asked.

 

He heard Dr. Kwon sniffling and he knew from that what he thought happened did happen. “Jihoon-“ “NO!” He shouts. “W-where is he? Let me hold him. Please, Dr. Kwon. I’m begging you.” He said crying as he stood up. “Jihoon, please calm down.” Dr. Kwon held his shoulders, stopping him from moving. Jihoon sat on his bed defeated. “I-I’m sorry Dr. Kwon. I-I want to hold him and tell him how much I love him one last time.” Jihoon said, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Jihoon.. My son wants me to give this to you.” He said as he placed a paper on his lap. “What is it, Dr. Kwon?” he asked. “A letter. He wanted me to read it for you.” He stated. “Please read it for me.” Jihoon said. He felt the paper being taken away from him and soon, Dr. Kwon started reading the letter.

 

 

 

_My angel,_

_I know this may seem cheesy and all but I want you to know how much I love you. Ever since the day I first saw you, I knew I fell for you. I’ve always observed you ever since then. Creepy, I know but it was my only way to see the real you. You were known for being the cold and emotionless Lee Jihoon and I was afraid that you might hate me if I tried talking to you. When I found out you were my father’s patient, you didn’t know how ecstatic I was. As soon as I found out, I came running to the hospital hoping to see you in his office. And luckily for me, you were there. I introduced myself to you and you just looked at me with no emotions. I remember thinking ‘The rumors were true, you were emotionless!’ After that incident, I’d always go to your room and bother you. At_ _first_ ,  _I thought you wouldn’t mind but when you told me to “Fuck off” I was deeply hurt but it didn’t stop me from giving up. I wanted to be with you and I’d do everything just to be with you. I stopped visiting you but it doesn’t mean I’ve stopped thinking of you. When your birthday came, I prepared a surprise for you. At first I thought that you’d hate me for doing that but instead, you finally accepted me and became friends with me. The more time I spent with you, the more I fall for you. I had planned on confessing to you a month before your birthday. I started learning how to compose and tried making a song for you. I still remember the way you said you like me too. You were blushing so hard and your voice was shaking. You were really cute at the time that I kissed you. Sorry if I surprised you. I want you to know that the days I spent with you were like heaven for me. You make me happy and I don’t know what to do without you. When you woke up seeing nothing, I panicked. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do at the time. I wanted to help you but I don’t know how. Days passed, I’ve finally thought of a way to help you. I tried asking my father to do it but he strongly refused it. I really wanted to do that but I guess it’ll never happen. I’m sorry. But I promise you that I will never leave you. I will protect you. I will love you even if you push me away. My love for you will never vanish. I love you my angel. I love you, Lee Jihoon._

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Jihoon stood in front of a black shiny tombstone holding a bouquet of flowers, cake and food. He sat in front of it and laid the food container in front of him. “Happy Birthday my Guardian!” he said as he opened a bottle of soda and place it on the tombstone.

 

“I miss you. I’m sorry if I haven’t visited you. School is really hectic and all.” He said talking to the tombstone. Jihoon stayed quiet, in no time, he started crying, He misses Soonyoung, he misses his touch, his voice, heck, he misses everything about him. A year has passed since that incident. He remembered crying for a week and not eating anything at all. But he remained strong; he knew Soonyoung wouldn’t want him to be sad.

 

Jihoon wiped the tears on his cheeks and stood up. He felt a cold breeze touching his lips as if Soonyoung was kissing him, telling him that he misses him too, that everything will be alright and that he’s always there beside him. Another cold breeze went by and he was sure he heard a voice, the voice he’s been longing for.He stared at the tombstone and smiled, tears streaming down his face. “I love you too my lover and my Guardian. I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? This was actually written back in 2012. I saw it again in my draft and fixed a lot of stuff. I hope you like it as much as I like writing and reading it. I’m sorry if there are grammar errors. I’m actually half asleep right now so I’m not sure if what I’m saying is making sense lol 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I’d really appreaciate it! :)


End file.
